A toda acción hay una reacción
by Rukineko1
Summary: Secuela de "A veces los cambios no son buenos". Los Pokedex Holders han sido invitados a una fiesta en Sinnoh. Sin embargo, Red y Gold tienen planeado hacer un pequeño cambio en ellos y en sus pequeños kohai, pero todo sale mal por culpa de Gold. Insinuaciones: Specialshipping, Mangaquestshipping, Franticshipping, Commonershipping, entre otras más.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola lectores aquí les traigo la secuela de "A veces los cambios no son buenos". Para quienes no sepan nada, les pido que le den una leída a la otra historia. Y los que estuvieron leyendo la historia y comentando en ella, les presento "A toda acción hay una reacción".**

**Que disfruten el capitulo**

* * *

_**Después de la última reunión de todos los pokedex holders se había comentado algo sobre una fiesta, donde los de Sinnoh habían invitado a sus sempais. Desde ese entonces han pasado varios meses, y como los sempais habían aceptado alegremente.**_

* * *

_El inicio de la aventura_

**_Meses después de la reunion _**

Un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban a las afueras de una enorme mansión, estos no eran simples jóvenes, eran los pokedex holders.

**¡Sean bienvenido a Sinnoh!-** dice la holder Platinum Berlitz, dueña de dicha mansión y de otras propiedades, a sus invitados, sus sempais y mejores amigos. – **estoy tan contenta de que hayan aceptado la invitación.**

**No, gracias a ustedes por invitarnos. Realmente no se hubieran molestado por habernos invitarnos.**- dice Yellow de manera cortes.

**Pero de que estas hablando, Yellow. Es obvio que sin nosotros la fiesta no tendría sentido.-** dice Blue con superioridad. Ganándose un "chica molesta" de parte de Green.- **¿o acaso necesitabas un grupo de idiotas para entretenimiento?**

**¡OYE!-** dicen Red y Gold, conociéndola ya sabían que se refería a ellos. Gold iba a criticarla pero antes de que lo hiciera Silver lo golpea, y ambos empiezan a discutir.

**Pero Platinum, ¿Dónde se va a realizar la fiesta?-** dice Cris intentando llamarla atención de los idiotas que discutían pero no lo logro.

**Bueno, Crystal sempai. La fiesta será en ciudad corazón mañana en la noche.**

**Pero porque estamos aquí afuera.**- dice Emerald, y todos le dan la razón.

**Es que nos gustaría mostrarles Sinnoh, bueno algunas partes de Sinnoh.-**dice Pearl. Todos sonrieron ante la gran idea de los holders más jóvenes.- **¿Qué opinan ustedes, sempais?**

**¡Me parece una gran idea! ¡Podemos explorar los bosques de aquí!-** Sapphire dice muy alegre al imaginarse combatiendo con pokemons fuertes.

**Pero que incivilizada eres.-** Sapphire mira con odio a Ruby.- **es obvio que iremos a ver la ciudades, aquí hay una gran variedad de artículos para concurso. Además, me gustaría probar un concurso, he oído que son muy diferentes a los de Hoenn.**

**¡Hey, por lo menos yo si tengo buena memoria!- **le grita enojada.

**Mmm… ya vas a empezar con eso.-** y así otra pelea inicia. Emerald solo sacaba la lengua diciendo "qué asco", los demás se limitaban a observarlos.

**Entonces, les gusta la idea, sempais.**- Dice Diamond mientras terminaba sus dangos**.- qué tal si nos dividimos en grupos.**

**Qué tal si hablamos dentro en la mansión para decidirnos como nos vamos a dividir.-** Platinum les enseña el recorrido hacia su mansión.

Mansión de Platinum

Todos se encontraban en la elegante y amplia sala de la familia Berlitz. A pesar de haber elegantes sillones, nadie estaba sentado. La razón es solo se decidiría como se agruparía y donde se verían los grupos de manera rápida.

**Bueno ya que-** Silver es interrumpido.

**¿Qué es eso?**- dice Gold mientras toma unas pelotas negras de la mesa de la sala**.- Huelen raro…**

**Por favor, sempai. Tenga cuidado. Si se golpean se esparcirá un humo. Es de lo que hable, Crystal sempai. **– dice Platinum, aunque Gold la ignoro y se dirigió con Red a platicar.

**Oh, ya veo. Creo que a Sapphire nos ayudaría a probarlas.**

**¿Ehh? ¿Por qué dice eso, Crystal sempai?**- dice Sapphire confundida al ser nombrada.

Casi todos pusieron atención hacia Cris.- **Consiste en unas pelotas que al aplicarle fuerza, esparce un humo. Este humo provoca confusión a los pokemons, lo que hace también es provocar un ambiente de oscuridad por determinado tiempo.**

**Eso es muy útil.-** dice Green fijando la mirada a las otras pelotas que quedaban en la mesa.- **me parece una gran idea probarlas.**

**¡Sii!**- grita Sapphire.- **solo falta que nos dividamos y cada equipo lo pruebe por separado. ¿Y cómo nos vamos a dividir?**

**¡LISTO, RED SEMPAI!**- un grito provoco que todos dejaran el tema. Era Gold que se encontraba al extremo de la habitación y Red al otro lado, teniendo ambos una de las pelotas.

**¡¿Sempais, que planean hacer?!-** Pearl al igual que todos estaban confundidos y algo desconcertados.

**¡¿PERO QUE ESTUPIDEZ PLANEAS HACER?!-** Gritan al mismo tiempo Crystal y Green.

**¡BOMBA NINJA!-** al mismo tiempo Gold y Red tiran las pelotas al suelo, y a su vez, explotan librando un humo negro que inunda la habitación, incapaz de verse en ella.

**¡¿Todos están bien?!**- grita Emerald. Todos empezaron a toser por el fuerte aroma que desprendía el humo.

**¡Pero que-¡ ¡AHHHHHH!-** el grito fue de Ruby mientras se escuchaban como si era forzado.

**Ruby, ¿Dónde estás?-** Sapphire empieza a grita preocupada y buscar, tirando algunas cosas.

**¡Tengo miedo!**

**Tranquila, Yellow. Todo va estar bien, terminado todo esto-**

**¡LOS GOLPEAREMOS!**- la voz de Cris interrumpe a Blue, además suena sumamente enojada.

**Creo que hay un interruptor para encender el ventilador cerca de aquí. Pearl, Diamond, pueden prenderlo.**

**Está bien, señorita.-** la voz que resonó fue la de Pearl.- **¿Diamond? ¿Dónde estás?**

**Aquí yo- AAHH. ¡AYUDEMEN! ¡ALGO ME ES-!-** así como Ruby, Diamond fue forcejeado.

**¡¿DIAMOND?!-** los holders de Sinnoh gritaron preocupados. Se empezó a escuchar solo los pasos de los holders y como cosas caían al suelo, resultado de caminar en la oscuridad, el silencio inundo también la habitación.

**Creo que aquí está el interruptor. Voy a prend-**

**AAAHHHHH.-** la voz de Silver fue callada por un grito y un abofeteó que se oyó por toda la habitación. Se oía como alguien cayo, que lo más seguro que fue Silver.

**Aquí esta.-** fue gracias a Emerald que los ventiladores se encendieran haciendo que la habitación se despejara. Se pudo ver una Crystal que se abrazaba así misma con un notable sonrojo, un Silver tirado en el suelo con la mejilla roja que era ocultada por la mano del dueño, una Yellow con cierto terror en su rostro sujetada de Blue; Sapphire, Pearl y Platinum buscando a sus amigos, y el resto confundido, sin olvidar el desastre que se había formado por el alboroto.

**¡¿Dónde están Ruby y Diamond?!** – dice Emerald. Y le da una mirada a toda la habitación.- **¿Y los causantes del alboroto?**

Todos empezaron a revisar la habitación sin encontrar ninguna pista, hasta que Yellow se dio cuenta de algo.

**Miren chicos.-** Yellow apuntaba hacia la ventana. Todos se acercaron para apreciar mejor la vista.- **¿No son Red-san y Gold-san**?

Como Yellow había dicho en el cielo lo único que se podía ver es como Red volaba en su aerodactyl y Gold en su togekiss, que se llevaban a Ruby y Diamond respetivamente.

Los amigos de los raptados miraban con preocupación, mientras que los de los secuestradores simplemente temían por lo que sería capaz de hacerles a los secuestrados.

**Miren una nota.-** Sapphire se agacha y la toma. Su mirada era tan seria al ver la nota, haciendo que todos se quedaran serios y algo preocupados. Deja de ver la nota y ve a los demás.- **¿Alguien sabe leer?**-Todos caen de manera cómica.

**Dame acá.-** Emerald le quita la nota enojado.- **Dice:**

_Gold y yo tenemos que arreglar unos asuntos. Por lo que nos tuvimos que ir antes de lo planeado. Nos llevamos a Ruby y Diamond por varias razones que no les podemos decir. Teníamos que hacer un secuestro porque sabíamos que ellos no aceptarían de manera voluntaria._

_Nos vemos en la fiesta (sabemos que es elegante no se preocupen)._

_ATTE_

_ Red Fire y Gold Hibiki _

**¡Tenían que ser ellos!-** Green mira con enojo hacia la ventana. Suspira y voltea su mirada más tranquila hacia los de Sinnoh**.- Bueno como sea….no nos han dicho de que se trata la fiesta.**

**Ahh, la fiesta es en celebración de haber salvado a Sinnoh.**- dice Platinum que lucía preocupada por su amigo. Una mano posa en su cabeza, era Crystal.

**No te preocupes, recuerda solo harán tonterías y no les pasara nada malo que afecte su salud…-** Crystal se queda pensativa y recuerda los sucesos ocurridos**.- Bueno, tienes razón será mejor que te empieces a preocupar…**

Todos miraban la ventana en busca de tranquilidad, pero les fue inútil. Lo único que quedaba era esperar a mañana en la fiesta. Pero… ¿Por qué esa decisión tan apresurada de ellos?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de autora:**

**Hola he vuelto, y espero que esta historia tenga el mismo toque que la otra. Realmente intentare darle un sentido cómico. Siento que este capítulo no fue muy divertido pero no se preocupen iré mejorando, así como la otra.**

**Como Red y Gold no tienen apellidos tuve que inventarlos, y sobre su vestimenta consiste en su ultimo conjunto excepto en Cris y trio de Sinnoh que traen la primera.**

**Alguna duda o pregunta será respondida, las sugerencias y opiniones son bien recibidas o si tengo alguna falta también lo será. **

**Conclusiones**

**¿Qué fue lo que le toco Silver a Crystal?**

**Silver es todo un loquillo XD**

**¿Qué es eso que querían hacer Red y Gold?**

**¿Por qué no se pueden saber las razones del secuestro?**

**¿Por qué se llevaron a Ruby y a Dia?**

**Gracias por leer**


	2. ¿Pociones?

**Hola a todos, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que por lo menos les saque una sonrisa, porque estoy tan feliz por el chocolate que me regalaron :D**

**Disfruten el capitulo**

* * *

¿Pociones?

En Ciudad Corazón

En el centro de la hermosa ciudad donde millones de personas caminaban alegremente apreciando las hermosas calles, puesto y dulces pokemons que caminaban entre la multitud. Pero en todo ese hermoso y tranquilo paisaje algo no estaba normal.

En una de las fuentes se encontraba un cuarteto de jóvenes haciendo un enorme escándalo. Dos parados enfrente de los otros dos que estaban sentados en la fuentes, sin mencionar que uno se encontraba en amarrado en finos lazos de tela.

… **y por eso los trajimos aquí**.- termina de decir Gold.

**¡Haber si entendí! Nos trajeron a Dia y a mí para cumplir su estúpidos problemas amorosos y ayudarlos con su ropa de mañana, ¿verdad?-** dice Ruby algo enojado. Red y Gold, que estaban parados, asienten felizmente.- **Entonces… ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY ATADO?!-**El grito de Ruby asusto a Dia que hizo que se levantara de la fuente rápidamente y se pusiera detrás de Red.

**¡Hey! Bájale, chico cursi.**- era un hecho que Ruby estaba perdiendo la cordura.

**No crees que deberíamos desatarlo, Gold. Es obvio que alguien se podría en ese modo a menos que fuera masoquista.**- dice Red con preocupación.- **Además, nos están viendo en muy mal modo las personas que pasan.**

**Sempais, creo que no había necesidad de hacer todo ese escándalo. Hubiéramos aceptado si nos hubieran preguntado.**- dice Dia recordando el secuestro.- **¿y no creen que los demás están preocupados?**

**Bueno… tienes razón. Pero es que siempre quise saber que se siente secuestrar a alguien.**- dice Gold con sonrisa de malicia.- **también como un ajuste de cuentas.**

**¿Un ajuste de cuentas?**- dicen confundidos Dia y Ruby.

**Él se refiere a la paliza que nos dieron hace meses.**-Red suspira con pesadez al recordarlo**.- y sí que dolieron. ¿Así de fuerte te da las palizas tu papá, Ruby?**

**Así de fuerte y cuando se enoja más, te puede romper un hueso. Pero…Una vez voy a preguntar, ¿Por qué estoy atado?**- era obvia la irritabilidad de Ruby. Dia y Red retrocedieron un paso porque la cara de Ruby técnicamente daba miedo.

**Teníamos que controlar tus impulsos femeninos de alguna manera.**- dice Gold provocando confusión en el grupo.

**¿I-impulso femeninos?**- Ruby lo mira confuso. Y un suspiro frustrado se oyó de parte de Ruby.- **Sabe que soy hombre, ¿Verdad?… ¡Entonces, porque femeninos!**

**Bueno para que me entiendas tus GRACC.-** Ahora si todos están más que confundidos.- **o sea tus "Gusto Raros A Cosas Cursi".**

**Como sea… ¿En dónde estamos?-** ve a su alrededor.- **hay muchas cosas modernas, y el lugar se siente acogedor.**

**Estamos en Ciudad Corazón, aquí es dond-**.-Diamond fue interrumpido por pequeño grito.

**¡Aahh! ¡¿Aquí es donde se realizan concurso de alta categoría profesional?!**- Ruby le pregunta emocionado a Dia, que asiente de manera tranquila pues su sempai ya no estaba enojado. Los ojos de Ruby brillaban de la alegría, literalmente,**.-¡Aquí deben de vender accesorios lindo y elegantes para mis pokemons! ¡Me dijeron que aquí hacen los concursos de diferente manera a los de Hoenn! ¡Debo ir a-**

**¡PLAF!-** una cachetada trajo consigo un silencio. Gold había cacheteado a Ruby, dejándolo estupefacto. Dia miraba con preocupación a sus sempais y Red hace un Facepalm.

Gold toma por los hombros a Ruby y lo empieza a sacudir.- **¡Controla tus impulso femeninos!** -Las personas que pasaban miraban con preocupación a Ruby mientras que a Gold con odio.

**¡Gold! Te has pasado.-** Y al no ver reacción de parte de Ruby, Red empieza a temer. Estira su brazo para alejar un poco a Dia.- **Sera mejor que te alejes un poco…**

**¿Por qué? Bueno tenemos que ir por- .-** Gold es callado por una patada de Ruby en su estómago.

**¡Gold! / ¡Gold sempai!-** gritan con preocupación. Y apresurados se acercan a Gold, que se encontraba de rodillas por el golpe que lo sofoco. Gold levanta el brazo mientras apunta y empieza susurra cosas pero no son oíbles.

**¡¿Qué pasa, Gold?! ¿Te dolió mucho?-** Dice Red con preocupación mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espada.

**¡¿A qué le está apuntando?! ¿Tiene hambre? ¿Quiere comida?**

**¿Comida? ¿Diamond, enserio?**

**Es que siempre que Pearl me pega me da hambre**.- dice Dia con una sonrisa floja.

**¡ÉL HUYE! ¡ESTA HUYENDO!** – Gold les grito como le fue capaz de hacerlo. Rápido voltearon a donde Gold apuntaba. Ruby estaba corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

**¡RUBY! / ¡RUBY SEMPAI!**

Red rápidamente agarro la pokeball de Gold.- **¡Ve, Explorato!-**un typhlosion sale de la pokeball.- **¡toma a Gold y síguenos!**- el pokemon sube a su entrenador sofocado y corre junto a Dia y Red en busca de Ruby.

~1 hora más tarde~

Red, Gold y Dia había estado vagando por la ciudad, hasta que una amable señora les dijo que vio a un chico de cabellos blancos con patillas negras corriendo hacia la calle Spring. Era obvio que se refería a Ruby, casi todos confundían su gorra con su cabello.

Y ahí estaban los tres caminando con miedo en dicha calle, ¿Por qué? La calle Spring era una de las primeras calles en la ciudad pero fue olvidada. La calle oscura, a pesar de ser de día, tenía cajas tiradas por todas partes al igual que basura. Era un basurero, literalmente. Y más el ambiente del lugar no era muy agradable que digamos.

**R-Red sempai, t-tengo mi-miedo.-** Dia abrazaba una bolsa de papel, que contenía panes y donas, contra su pecho como protección.

**T-tranquilo, chico glotón. T-todo va estar bien.-** le dice Gold que intentaba hacerse el valiente. Cuando de pronto una caja se mueve por si sola**.- ¡AAAHHHH!-** Grita provocando un pequeño susto en Dia.

**Gritas como una niñita, ¿sabes?**- Red lo mira aguantándose la risa. Voltea a ver a la caja que se movía o más bien se arrastraba.- **y en cuanto a la caja**.- Red toma la caja para levantarla.

**¡Un mudkip!**- dice Dia aliviado. Saca una baya y se le pone en el suelo. –**Ten, estoy seguro que te gustara.**- El mudkip felizmente come de la baya, mientras que Dia lo acaricia.

**No puedo creer que te hayas asustado por un pequeño mudkip.- **Red se empieza a reír.

**¡Hey! No es para tanto… no le vas a decir a nadie, ¿verdad?-** dice Gold en tono de súplica.

**Bueno, eso depende. Me tienes que-**

**¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-** un enorme grito sonó por toda la calle. Provocando que Red y Gold se abrazaran del miedo gritando, mientras que Dia intentaba quitarse al mudkip, que se había lanzado a su cara del terror, que le impedía respirar bien y con sus brazos intentaba llamar la atención moviéndolas en círculos.

Después de un minuto, una eternidad para ellos, seguían gritando y tan concentrados en el miedo que no se daban cuenta de que una persona estaba enfrente de ellos.

**Jajajaja.**- una risa familiar provoco que salieran de su estado.- **Debieron haber visto jaja parecían jajaja.**- al final la risa le gano. La persona que estaba riéndose era Ruby, que ya no estaba atado. Se dieron cuenta de que traía una cámara, los había grabado en aquella escena vergonzosa.

Gold y Red se dan cuenta de que estaban abrazados y rápidamente violentamente se sueltan. Dia logra quitarse al Mudlkip de su cara y lo pone en el suelo. Los holders más grades estaban enojados con Ruby, pero antes de que le gritaran.

**Saben que tengo en mis manos un valioso y peligroso material, ¿Verdad?**- el tono amenazador de Ruby, provoco miedo en sus sempais. – **sería una lástima que cayera en manos equivocadas como las de Blue sempai, ¿no lo cree?**

**N-no harías eso, ¿verdad, Ruby?- **dice Red con miedo de su kohai y no solo él tenía miedo sino que Gold y Dia también.

**No lo sé… las telas lastimaron mi delicada piel, y esas marcas me duele todavía. Pero como soy muy bueno se los perdonare por esta vez.**- todos suspiran aliviados.- **pero si me vuelven hacer algo se lo daré sin dudarlo a Blue sempai. Y les ayudare con sus ropas para mañana, no en sus problemas amorosos. **

**Está bien, algo es mejor que nada, ¿Verdad, Gold?**

**Ya que, y entonces que hacemos.-** dice Gold algo molesto por que su kohai le había ganado en su propio juego.

**Sería una gran idea que vayamos a comprar telas para sus ropas. Además, como que este lugar da miedo.**- Ruby ve miedo la calle o más bien a la basura tirada.

**Bueno, como dijo Ruby. Sera**- .- Red fue interrumpido por el grito de Diamond.

**¡No te vayas!-** Diamond empezó a seguir al pequeño mudkip que huía a gran velocidad**.- ¡Te acostumbraras a las tonterías de los sempais, te lo prometo! **

**¡No, Diamond!-** todos gritaron pero Dia estaba muy concentrado en su objetivo. Gold empieza a correr tras él.

**¡Vayan por las cosas! ¡Yo sigo a Dia! ¡Nos vemos en el hotel…!-** grita desde lo lejos. Hasta cuando deja de verse su cuerpo. Quedando Red y Ruby solos en la calle.

**¿Entonces? ¿Nos vamos?**- Dice Ruby a Red.

**Sí, pero tengo una duda. ¿Acaso seremos un imán de problemas?-** dice Red de manera dudosa. Ruby se sorprende por el pensamiento de su sempai.

**Red sempai, hace mucho tiempo que dejamos de ser "normales". Creo que en eso viene incluido los problemas.-**

**Bueno, será mejor que nos apuremos.-** Red y Ruby caminan en lado contrario de donde se fueron los dos otros en busca de telas.

~En la noche~

Gracias a la amabilidad de Platinum, los chicos se hospedaban en un hotel de lujo. En una habitación de doble cama y elegante por cualquier lado la veas. Se encontraba en una de las camas Red viendo la televisión junto a su pikachu y en la otra Ruby estaba cepillando el pelaje de Coco.

**Sempai, ¿Por qué tardaran tanto?**

**No lo sé, ya son más de las 10 y aun no regresan. Me estoy empezando a preocupar.-** Red checa su pokegear.- **y ninguna llamada.**

**Y cambiando de tema, ¿Realmente tiene problemas amoroso con Yellow sempai?-** Ruby deja de cepillar a Coco y le dedica una mirada burlona a su sempai.

Red se enrojece**.- Bu-bueno, tal v-vez un po-poco**.- empieza a tartamudea. Pika presiona el botón del control remoto para apagar la televisión. Red toma valor para no tartamudear. – **es que me gustaría saber cómo se siente Yellow para poder hablar con ella. Es que siempre son temas que a mí me gustan pero no sé si a ella sí.**

**Ya veo. Usted quiere tener un tema de interés en común para platicar con ella, pero que sea que a los dos les guste.-** Red asiente violentamente. – **Eso es normal en una relacion, Red sempai.**- Red lo mira confundido.- **míreme a mí, Sapphire y yo no tenemos muchos gustos en común, ¿o sí?**

Red sonríe, Ruby tenía razón. Sin embargo, una duda volaba por su cabeza.- **¿y no has tenido problema con eso? **

**Si, he tenido problemas. Pero yo no puedo hacerla cambiar ni ella a mí. Porque nosotros ya somos así**.- Coco siente tristeza en la voz de su dueño y se acerca a acariciarlo.- **será mejor que duermas.**- Ruby la mete en su pokeball al igual que Red con pika.

Red mira un poco triste a Ruby.- ¿**no tienes miedo de perderla?**

**Claro, sempai. Quien no tiene de perder a ser querido.-** Red se sorprende por la respuesta, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar otra cosa. Alguien empieza a tocar la puerta pero con golpes fuerte.

Red se para y se dirige hacia la puerta**.- ¿Quién es?**

**Soy yo, Red sempai**.- era la voz de Diamond. Red inmediatamente abre la puerta. Dejando ver a un Diamond cargando unas bolsas negras y a Gold arañado de la cara. Gold entra corriendo al baño de la habitación tumbando a Red. Dia lo ayuda a levantarse. Y se adentran a la habitación.

**¿Se puede saber que les paso?-** mirado a Dia con confusión, quien buscaba algo en las bolsas.

**Aquí tienen sempais**.- Dia les entrega a Red y Ruby, unos paquetes de pastelillos.- **Pasamos por una pastelería, y pensé que tenían hambre… Y pues es una larga historia.**

**Gracias por los pastelillos, pero no creo que hayan tardado todo un día comprando pastelillos, ¿verdad?**

**No, chico cursi.-** Gold había salido del baño con la cara llena un poco de crema.- **pero adivinen, conseguimos la solución a nuestros problemas. ¡Ta da~ ! - ** saca unos cuatros frascos pequeños con líquidos de diferentes tonalidades de su sudadera y los avienta en la cama donde estaba Ruby. Dos frascos era casi del mismo color azul, uno era amarrillo y el otro verde.

**¿Eh? ¿Esta es la solución de nuestros problemas? ¡Unos frascos!- **grita Red enojado.

**Usted no lo entiende, Red sempai. ¡Son pociones mágicas!- ** dice Dia emocionado. Los otros dos ven con confusión y duda sobre su inteligencia.

**Cuando seguíamos al mudkip, nos encontramos con su dueña. ¡Una bruja!**

**Gold sempai, sé que hay personas muy feas pero no es para llamarlas brujas. Y además, ¿Por qué su cara esta arañada?**

**Fue por el estúpido gato de la señora. Y no me refiero que era fea… bueno en realidad sí que era muy fea. Pero el punto es que era mágica. Y como la ayudamos a encontrar a su adorado mudkip, nos dijo que nos podía ayudar en lo que sea.**- Red y Ruby miraban a los otros sin ser capaces de entenderlos.

**¿Seguros que no se golpearon con una rama? ¿o con una piedra? ¿o una chica te golpeo muy fuerte por andar de pervertido?-** dice Ruby, sin comprender a los "mágicos".

**No, sempais. Es cierto lo que dice Gold sempai, aunque de regreso es cierto que una señorita lo noqueo. Pero es cierto.**- sabían que Dia era incapaz de mentirles, así que decidieron creerles.

**Entonces esto le pidieron a la dueña del mudkip, ¿unos frascos con agua de colores mágicos?**- dice Red tomando uno de los frascos de color azul. Y decidido a tomárselo.

**No se lo tomen ahorita, mejor mañana en la fiesta.-** dice Gold deteniendo a su sempai.- **bueno, el frasco que tiene Red sempai es hacerte capaz de hablar con los pokemons. Recuerde que usted quería algo en común con Yellow sempai.**

**¡Gracias, Gold!-** Red grita alegremente, mientras abraza su frasco**.- Ahora sé cómo se sentirá Yellow al hablar con los pokemons. **

**El otro frasco azul es para usted, Ruby sempai.-** Ruby toma el pequeño frasco del color que le dijo Diamond.- **ese le ayudara a recordar los recuerdos olvidados.**

Ruby abre los ojos sorprendido, incapaz de decir una palabra.- **Ruby, recuerdas la plática que estuvimos cuando estábamos borrachos.**

Ruby recuerda la plática de la borrachera.-**Gracias, Gold sempai.**- dice con una sonrisa sincera mientas observa la poción.

**Y el amarillo es para mí y el verde para Dia**.- toma los dos frascos sobrantes, y le da el verde a Dia.- **ah, y antes de que se me olvide. Está un poco fuerte, como la botella especial. Para que tengan cuidado.**

**¿Y que contiene la de ustedes?**

**Es un secreto, Red sempai.- ** dicen al mismo tiempo. Mientras que aguardaban los frascos en sus chaquetas.

**¿Y cómo vamos a dormir?-** dice Dia al ver solo dos camas en la habitación, cuando eran cuatro personas.

**Red sempai junto con Gold sempai dormirán aquí, tú y yo iremos a dormir en la habitación de enfrente.**

**Oye, chico cursi. ¿Terminaste con la ropa?... Bueno sería algo ilógico, pues no tienes nuestras medidas para hacerlos.-** todos miraron sorprendidos por la deducción de Gold.

**Me sorprende que pensara eso, sempai.**- Gold mira con enojo a Ruby**.- Pero no se preocupe ya la termine. Está la de usted y la Red aquí**.- Ruby saca un una caja**.- espero que les quede. La de Diamond está en la otra habitación junto a la mía.**- se levanta.

Red y Gold toma una camisa cada uno de la caja. Las dos eran negras pero la de Gold daba a un negro con reflejos amarillentos (como el de la imagen de la historia).

**Oye, es de mi talla.**- dice Gold poniéndosela por encima.- **¿seguro que la hiciste o la compraste?**

**No, Gold. Él las hizo, y también es de mi talla. ¿Cómo le hiciste si no tenías nuestras medidas?**- dice Red mientras toma unos pantalones de la caja.

**Digamos que con el tiempo desarrolle una habilidad. Que es la de adivinar la medidas de las personas. Será mejor que te midas tu ropa, Dia. **

**¡Un momento!-** Gold llama la atención a todos.- **si tienes esta habilidad desde hace tiempo. ¿Por qué hace unas semanas mediste a las chicas para sus vestidos? Y viéndolo de otro modo, un vestido es más sencillo adivinar las tallas pues solo se mide la parte de… arriba…- **todos se dieron cuenta a lo que Gold se refería, entonces se sonrojan**.- ¡Ruby! ¡No puedo creer que te aproveches de las chicas!... ¿Y Ruby?**

Red y Gold se dieron cuenta de que Ruby ya no estaba en la habitación.- **Ruby sempai salió corriendo a la otra habitación**.- dice Dia algo confundido e incapaz de creer de lo que hacía su sempai, tal vez si fuera Gold si se lo creyera pero de Ruby.

Gold enojado sale de la habitación para quedar en frente de la puerta del otro cuarto, o sea en el pasillo. Empieza a golpear la puerta**.- ¡Hey, chico cursi! ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Se que estas ahí!**-. Se tranquiliza sabiendo que no sería capaz de convencerlo que abra la puerta.- **¡Quiero que me enseñes a coser! …¡Entonces tú también tienes un lado pervertido! ¡Sabes… me alegro, porque pensé que eras Gay!**

La puerta rápidamente se abrió, y Gold recibió un golpe de parte de Ruby. El golpe fue tan fuerte que no solo tiro a Gold al suelo sino que también lo noqueo. Red se inclinó a checar al idiota herido. Dia miraba confundido la escena y Red no se quedaba afuera.

**Dia…**- la voz de Ruby sonó seria, provocando un escalofrió en los presentes.- **Te quedas a dormir en el pasillo o entras**.- Dia sin pensarlo se despide de Gold, aun inconsciente, y de Red.

**Buenas noches, sempais.**- Dia entra al cuarto algo asustado.

**Red sempai.**- Red voltea hacía con Ruby con algo de miedo.- **Buenas noches.-** dice Ruby con voz alegre y cariñosa, esto último desconcertó al mayor**.- En cuanto despierte Gold sempai le dice que se olvide de su dignidad así como la de usted.**- dicho esto, Ruby entra a la habitación cerrando consigo la puerta.

Red mira a Gold inconsciente, lo toma de los pies y lo arrastra a la habitación. Hoy Red había aprendido tres lecciones. Que existían las brujas, y que las apariencias no los son todo, el ejemplo era Ruby, y la última lección era no hacer enojar a Ruby otra vez. Pero, ¿Por qué su dignidad? Eso no tenía sentido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de autora:**

**Lamento si no me explico bien. Estoy teniendo el problema de que tengo la idea pero no sé cómo escribirla para que se entienda. Tal vez tarde en subí el siguiente capítulo por los exámenes que tendré.**

**Alguna duda o pregunta será respondida, las sugerencias y opiniones son bien recibidas o si tengo alguna falta también lo será, con el fin de que yo mejore.**

**Conclusiones**

**¿A quién le gusta que lo amarren?**

**¿Realmente Gold grita como niña?**

**Ruby sí que es todo un loquillo xD**

**¿Entonces, todos tienen un lado pervertido hasta Dia?**

**¿Dignidad? ¿Cuál dignidad?**

**Gracias por leer**


	3. Ya era hora

Red y Gold dormían plácidamente en sus camas sin sospechar una presencia cerca de ellos. La habitación estaba oscura pero los ojos de aquella persona que los observaba con odio era visibles, eran rubís. Con cautela, esa persona se acerca a la cama de su principal víctima o eso se oía sus pasos.

**Pagará muy caro por todo lo malo que me ha hecho, Gold sempai.** – se pudo escuchar cómo se abría un estuche y tiraba su contenido a la cama. Red y Gold estaban profundamente dormidos que no oían nada. **– Lamentaran haberme provocado.**- Fue lo último que se oyó en esa habitación.

~A la mañana siguiente~

Ruby y Diamond se encontraban esperando a su sempais en la recepción. Ambos con su ropa usual, pues faltaba mucho para la fiesta. Según Dia, ellos estaban cambiándose para bajar. Aunque ya se habían tardado mucho.

**Ruby sempai**.- Dia llama la atención de su sempai que se encontraba sentado a su lado.- **le agradezco por la ropa. Realmente no tenía un conjunto para la fiesta.**

**No te preocupes, lo hago porque eres mi amigo. - ** Diamond sonríe pues su sempai lo considera un amigo.- **y como un agradecimiento por los Pokochos que me haces.**

**Etto… Ruby sempai… se lo que hizo anoche.** – Mira preocupado a su sempai, sin embargo Ruby no parecía preocupado o ni siquiera le importaba.- **¿no tiene miedo de que se enojen? **- Ruby se dispuso a mirar a Diamond de manera fija, pero de manera neutral. Eso inquieto a Diamond. - **¿Pasa algo, Ruby sempai?**

**¿Te gusta Platinum? **– dice como si nada. Dia se empieza a sonrojar y sus nervios aumentan más la mirada de su sempai.

**Y-yo... n-no… co-como…** - La gente que está cerca de ellos creía que le estaba dando un ataque al pobre chico.

**Es muy obvio, así que ni me mientas. Mira, que te pusiste rojo como el cabello de Silver sempai.** – dice con burla Ruby. – **No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie. Pero solo una duda, ¿por qué quieres una poción?... digo, tú eres el más normal de los cuatro. No veo la necesidad de eso.**

Dia se sorprende por las palabras de su sempai. Respira hondo para relajarse un poco. – **Sabe, sempai. Yo –**

Antes de que Dia pudiera terminar de hablar es interrumpido por escandaloso bostezo, acaban de llegar Gold y Red. Gold tenía un poco de ojeras y se veía algo cansado, en cambio Red se mostraba alegre y feliz.

**¡Sempais! ¿Se encuentra bien? **– dice Dia al ver el pésimo aspecto de Gold. - **¿Durmió bien, Gold sempai?**

**No… tuve una fea pesadilla.**- Red y Dia se sorprenden y se preocupan, sin embargo, Ruby los ignoraba pero se mostraba algo feliz. – **Soñé que un tipo entro a la habitación y me hacía cosas raras y repetía la misma frase "Pagaras por lo que me has hecho, insecto"… Realmente fue muy extraño. **– decía Gold con algo de incomodidad.

Dia disimuladamente miraba a Ruby, quien sonreía con malicia y disfrutando el momento. Él ya sabía quién había sido el culpable. Entonces un gran rugido llamó la atención del cuarteto.

**Creo que tengo hambre.** – dice Dia mientras se abraza el estómago. Todos miran hacia un reloj que estaba en la pared, eran las 11:23 de la mañana. – **Sempais, ¿podemos ir a un restaurante?**

**Me parece que vimos uno mientras íbamos de compras, ¿no es así, Ruby?** – dice Red intentando recordar. Ruby simplemente asiente de manera afirmativa. **– Bueno, chicos. ¡Vamos al centro!**

Dicho esto los chicos salen del lujoso hotel. Aunque lucia de diferente manera, Red y Ruby estaban alegres, sin mencionar que este último parecía disfrutar el sufrimiento de Gold, que lucía cansado y algo preocupado. Y Dia… él simplemente quería comer.

En la mansión Berlitz

Se encontraban las chicas esperando que los chicos subieran algunas maletas al carruaje, que se ofrecieron voluntariamente a fuerzas. La sala lucia más arreglada como la habían dejado ayer. Todas se encontraban sentadas en el sillón más amplio de todos, a excepción de Sapphire pues los sentía muy incomodos ella mejor decidió sentarse en el suelo.

El silencio de las chicas era algo incómodo y desesperante para casi todas, pues Platinum tomaba el té muy tranquilamente y Crystal revisaba los resultados de las bombas de humo o también conocidas como "bombas ninjas".

Sapphire no aguanto más el silencio y hablo. **- ¿Y los chicos dónde están?** – además ella tenía curiosidad de saber que le habrá pasado a Ruby.

**Bueno, sempai. Según lo que me dijo Red sempai, ellos están ahorita mismo en Ciudad Corazón. Anoche me pidieron un lugar donde pasar la noche, así que les ofrecí unos cuartos del hotel de la propiedad Berlitz**. - A pesar de que lo dijo como si nada, las chicas la veían con sorpresa. Blue empezó a sonreír de manera maliciosa, dando así curiosidad y miedo en sus kohais. **- ¿Pasa algo malo?**

**Oh, nada malo, querida.** – la voz de Blue era obvio que está tramando un plan. Aunque la inocencia y lo poco que la conocían, Sapphire y Platinum no tenían idea de lo que se imaginaba su sempai. – **Bueno, chicas es hora de irnos a Ciudad Corazón. **

Las chicas se levanta y se dirigen hacia fuera, donde las maletas estaban en el carruaje. Sin embargo, ellas iban a irse en sus pokemons.

~En otro lado, para ser más exactos en el centro de Ciudad Corazón~

Nuestro cuarteto favorito estaba caminado entre la multitud de gente en busca de un restaurante para comer. Todos seguían a Ruby, pues él sabía dónde quedaba el restaurante, que junto a Red, se había encontrado ayer.

**Esto es aburrido y me muero de hambre~** - Dice Gold de mala gana**.- Hey, chico glotón. ¿Qué hora es?**

Dia checa su Poke-reloj.- **Son las 1: 09. Faltan seis horas para la fiesta. **- Ruby se detiene de golpe, provocando que Gold chocara con él y este se cayera junto a Diamond.

**¡¿Pero qué te pasa, chico cursi?! ¡Pudiste haber avisado!** – Gold grita enojado desde el suelo. Diamond se levanta con algo de dolor y le ofrece ayuda a su sempai, que fue aceptada. **- ¡Como sea! ¿Por qué te detuviste de esa manera?**

**Porque ya llegamos al lugar.** – Ruby apunta hacia enfrente, era un restaurante extravagante de colores llamativos, donde el rojo era el que más resaltaba, pero mantenía algo de elegancia. En la parte superior del restaurante había un enorme letrero que decía "Come lo que tú puedas comer", al parecer era un buffet. Red y Gold miraban el lugar con rareza, mientras que Diamond se sentía en el paraíso. - **¿Qué tal si pasamos? **

**¿Por qué aquí? **– Red miraban con confusión. – **Pensé que iríamos al del centro, donde vendían ricos…**- Ruby lo interrumpe.

**Bueno, sempai. Cree que tenemos suficiente dinero para pagar la comida que se comerá Diamond. **– los tres jóvenes voltearon a ver a Dia, quien no salía del trance de aquella emoción al ver ese letrero. – **Además, se ve que el lugar es lo suficiente limpio para una persona como yo. **– dice con soberbia. Red aun pensaba que esto iba acabar mal por alguna razón.

**¡Hay que entrar ahora mismo!** – gritan Gold y Dia con alegría y emoción, dejando a Red y Ruby con confusión… ¿Por qué Gold quería entrar tan rápido? Dia ya sabemos el por qué, pero ¿Gold?...

**¡Hay lindas chicas ahí adentro! / ¡Puedo oír que la comida me habla! **– Gritan al mismo tiempo y era tanto su desesperación que jalaron a Red y a Ruby a la fuerza hacia dentro del restaurante.

~Dentro del restaurante~ (El restaurante está basado en un buffet chino)

Se encontraban en la puerta del lugar observando todo a su alrededor. El restaurante era llamativo y al parecer estaba algo lleno. Se podía apreciar lo amplio del lugar, en una parte se podía ver donde se encontraba el buffet, algunos pokemons de tipo normal ayudando junto las lindas chicas que vestían hermoso trajes de color rojo a servir a los clientes.

Una linda joven se acerca a los chicos. **– Hola, mucho gusto. Soy Rin y si necesitan algo por favor hacerme saber, ¿sí? ¿Una mesa para cuatro?**

Gold estaba embobado con el "trajecito" de la camarera y Diamond con el olor de la deliciosa comida, Red estaba avergonzado y aún seguía teniendo el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrir entro en un trance de confusión, y Ruby, que era el único "normal" en eso momentos, se dirigió con la camarera.

**Lamento la estupidez de mis acompañantes. Sería una mesa para cuatro y no ordenaremos, pediremos buffet, ¿si no es mucha molestia?** – La mesera se había sonrojado y da la vuelta antes de que él se diera cuenta, pues considero que Ruby era muy sexy.

**N-no h-ay nin-ningún problema… ¿ahh? ¿etto?** – la tartamudez de la chica era obvio por los chicos, que había salido del trance.

**Soy Ruby. El que tiene cara de pervertido es Gold, el despistado es Red sempai y el gordito es Diamond.** – Dice con una sonrisa, que provoco que Rin se sonrojara más.- **¿Pasa algo malo?**

**N-no es eso… ¿Qué tal si los guio a su mesa?** – Los chicos asiente con emoción, a excepción de Gold que miraba con enojo a Ruby.- **Entonces, sígame**. – Rin conduce a los chicos a una mesa para cuatro personas.

Los chicos toman asiento en la mesa que les indico Rin, que era algo amplia para ser de cuatro personas. Red quedo enfrente de Diamond, y Gold de Ruby, quien no dejaba de mirarlo con enojo. Rin indico donde podía tomar los platos y cubiertos, así como la bebida y los postres, dicho esto se retiró.

**¡No es justo!** – Grito Gold llamando un poco la atención de los demás personas y pokemons alrededor. - **¡¿Por qué todos y yo no?!**

**¿A qué te refieres, Gold? ¡Tranquilízate!**- Red, al igual que Ruby y Diamond, estaba confundidos por la actitud de Gold.

Al decir esas palabras, Gold se paró enojado mientras observaba a Red. **- ¡Usted no diga nada!** – Le apunta.- **¡Es tan injusto!**

**¿Qué es tan injusto, Gold sempai? **– Dice Diamond con inocencia, que provoco más ira en Gold.

**¡Que todos se han populares entre las chicas! **– La cara de Red y Ruby lo mira con cara de "wut!", y Dia simplemente no entendía.

**¡¿Enserio?! **– le gritaron Red y Ruby enojados.

**¡¿Pues que esperaban?! ¡Es tan injusto! ¡Red sempai ha visto desnuda a Sabrina! **– ese comentario provoco murmullos entre los clientes y enorme sonrojo a Red. - **¡A Diamond le coqueteo de manera indirecta con una tal Venus!** – Dia seguía sin entender a lo que se refería. - **¡Y a pesar que Ruby dude de su sexualidad, ha conseguido más chicas que yo! ¡Está Sapphire, esa chica del equipo magna, cuando te transformaste en un mocoso y atrajiste a todas las chicas, y hasta la mesera!** – Ruby le salió una vena de enojo y más su cara, era obvio que iba a ver una muerte si nadie hacia nada. Y al parecer Gold iba a seguir con su discusión, sin embargo…

**¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!** – Grito enojado Dia, así es, Diamond le había gritado a sus sempais con enojo.- **¡No es tiempo para sus estúpidas peleas! ¡Es hora de comer! ¡Y la hora de la comida es sagrada!** **¡Así que se callan o los callo!** - Gold se sentó rápidamente y junto a Ruby y Red se quedaron en shock por la actitud del "más tierno holder de todos". En la mesa se volvió un silencio.

**¿Q-qué les pa-parece si comemos ya?** - dice Red algo nervioso, intentado quita el molesto ambiente.

Dia cambio su rostro de enojado a alegre. **– ¡Claro!** – se paró y se dirigió hacia el buffet. Era un hecho, no iban a realizar un escándalo durante horas de comida delante del chico. Bueno, era mejor comer antes de que ocurriera algo malo.

~30 minutos después~

**¡Y no vuelvan!** – un viejo gordo y feo les gritaba a nuestro trio, mientras un grupo de Wigglytuff mando a volar a nuestro cuarteto hacia la calle.- **¡Por su culpa quedaré pobre! ¡Vámonos!** – Dicho esto, el señor entro junto al grupo de Wigglytuff hacia dentro del restaurante.

Diamond estaba encima de Gold mientras que Ruby había caído aun lado de ellos al igual que Red. Y la gente pasaba a un lado como si fueran bichos raros.

**¿Pero qué demonios acaba de pasar?** – dice Ruby que seguía tirado en el suelo**.- ¿Alguien me puede decir?**

**En resumen. Diamond se comió todo lo que había de buffet y Gold empezó a molestar a las meseras. El dueño se enfadó y nos sacó a patadas del local.** – dice Red mientras se levanta y se sacude su pantalón. –**Pero mira el lado positivo, no pagamos por la comida.**

**¡Cómo sea! Red sempai, creo que Gold murió. – **Red voltea a ver a donde Ruby indica. Gold había sido asfixiado por el peso de Dia, que está encima de él inconscientemente por la caída.

Ambos se acercan al par, los empieza a mover… no había reacción de parte de ellos. Entonces se empezaron a alarma. Empezaron a sacudirlos pero seguían en el mismo estado.

**Ya no puedo más, Red sempai.** – dice Ruby ya cansado de sacudirlos. Entonces, Red toma a Ruby de los brazos y lo mira fijamente. - **¿Pasa algo?**

**Ruby… Sabes que estos idiotas tienen enamoradas.** – Ruby asiente, él se refería a Crystal y a Platinum. – **Sabes que una es capaz de patearnos hasta hacernos morir y la otra es capaz de pagarle a alguien para que nos maten. **

Ruby se deshizo del agarre de Red y corrió a despertar a Dia, y Red a Gold. - **¡Despierta! ¡Mi belleza debe ser conocida por todos! ¡Tengo que tener descendencia por lo menos antes de morir! ¡Debo de morir dignamente!**

En otro lugar

En una de las habitaciones de un hotel lujoso y elegante, se encuentra nuestras protagonistas femeninas. Era una habitación suite y demasiado amplia para una sola persona. Entre la habitación se encontraban Platinum y Blue sentadas en uno de los sillones de la habitación, mientras que Yellow y Crystal en la cama, Sapphire estaba en el suelo sentada.

**¡Achu! – **estornuda Platinum y Crystal.

**¡Salud!** – responden todas, a excepción de ellas dos.

**¡Bueno, chicas! Faltan dos horas para el gran evento. ¡Es hora de arreglarse! **– dice Blue con alegría, todas sonríen alegres por la propuesta a excepción de una.

**¡NOOOO~!** – antes de que Sapphire pudiera correr, rápidamente Blue había sacado a Nidory. Sapphire había sido capturada antes de que pudiera huir. - **¡¿Pero qué hace, Blue sempai?! ¡Suélteme! ... ¡Se lo suplico!**

**Nop. Ruby me pago lo suficiente para que yo te dejara como una reina. Y yo no soy de las personas que le gusta dejar trabajos a medio terminar.** - dice Blue con su habitual voz burlona.

**¡¿Qué?! ¡Ese maldito pagara muy feo!** – la ira de Sapphire había asustado a Yellow y Platinum, se podía ver cómo había prendido en fuego del enojo… literalmente.

**Como sea… ¡Es hora de arreglarte! **– Blue se levanta de su lugar y camina hacia la puerta. Su Nidoqueen la siguió hasta salir del cuarto jalando a Sapphire, quien intentaba evitar el paso clavando sus garras en el suelo pero el pokemon fue más fuerte que ella. Entones salieron dejando a su paso un rastro de las garras encajadas de Sapphire.

**¡AYUDENME! ¡AUXILIO! ¡EN CUANTO TE VEA MORIRAS, RUBYYY~!** – fue lo último que se oyó en la habitación. Solo quedaron Platinum y Yellow confundidas, y a Crystal pensado.

**Alguien me puede explicar… ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?** – dice Crystal.

Y así todo el mundo se empezó arreglar para la fiesta. Las chicas hasta los chicos se arreglaron lo mejor posible para la fiesta del trio de Sinnoh. Sin saber lo que les deparara esta noche de locos, además de una muerte segura.

~La fiesta en ciudad Corazón~

En el pasillo a solo una puerta para entrar al gran salón, cuatro jóvenes se encontraban viéndose fijamente entre ellos mientras cada uno sostenía un pequeño frasco de un color diferente, bueno solo dos se parecían. Este grupo era conformado por los ya conocidos cuarteto de pokedex holder más famosos de todos ellos. Cada uno vestía de manera elegante, pues obvio fue Ruby quien lo diseño. (La ropa es la misma que el de la imagen del fic, a excepción que Ruby conserva su gorro)

**Bueno, están listos. No hay vuelta atrás.** – dice Gold observando a los otros tres. – **Recomiendo que Red sempai y el chico cursi se lo tomen primero. **- Ambos mencionados se miran entre si algo confusos. Pero al fin a cabo aceptaron. – **deben tomarse todo el contenido del frasco.**

**¡¿EH?! ¡Gold se-!** – Dia es callado por una mano de Gold. Tanto Red como Ruby se sorprendieron por la actitud del niño, pues se mostraba preocupado y asustado por la declaración de Gold sobre los frascos. Además intentaba quitarse la mano de sus sempai.

**¿Entonces? ¡¿Que esperan?! Las pociones tienen un efecto tardado.** – Ambos dudando las palabras de Gold y el comportamiento de Diamond, se tomaron completamente su frasco. - Dia y Gold se le quedan viendo fijamente a Red y Ruby, que empezaron a tambalearse.

**¿Cómo se sienten, sempais? **– dice Dia preocupado, quien por fin se había quitado la mano de Gold. Antes de que alguno de los dos digiera algo, ambos se desmayaron de manera repentina. Azotaron tan feo que hasta les dolió a Gold el tan solo escuchar el golpe. – **Sabe que la señora que nos dio las pociones dijo que no deberíamos tomar más de un pequeño sorbo… ¿Entonces por qué les dijo que se tomaran todo el contenido?**

**Para que tuviera un efecto más rápido. - ** dice Gold de manera despreocupada mientras observa a los desmayados.

Dia saca de su bolsillo un papel. – **Recuerde que tiene efecto secundarios… ¡Hasta nos dio una lista de los efectos! ¡Además-!** – Gold le quito el frasco que sostenía y de manera hábil hizo que Dia se tomará todo el contenido de su frasco. Dia suelta la lista y cae inconsiente al suelo.

**Bueno, ahora sigo yo.** – de un trago se toma su frasco. –**Esto lo hago por ti… Crystal.** –dicho esto, Gold cae inconsciente junto a sus amigos. Pero a diferencia de los otros, él mostraba una sonrisa cariñosa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de autora:**

**Después de tanto tiempo, ¿no? Lamento la tardanza he tenido varios problemas tanto escolares como de salud. Aunque tarde en subir terminare esta historia. Y habrá tercera continuación… bueno no.**

**Agradezco a quienes siguen esta historia desde el principio al igual a la que se interesaron hace poco, no saben lo feliz que me pongo al leer sus reviews. Al igual a aquellas personas que me dieron ideas, les agradeceré próximamente con un regalo.**

**El siguiente capítulo contendrá mucho shipping, un poco de echhi, lenguaje algo fuerte y tonterías sin sentido alguno xD. **

_Un poco de spoiler:_

_¡Bombones~!_

_¡NO TOQUES!_

_¡Diamond eres un hijo de ditto! ¡NO HUYAS, COBARDE!_

_¡TE AMO! ¡CASATE CONMIGO!_

**Conclusiones**

**¿Qué habrá hecho Ruby a sus sempais?**

**Pobre de Gold, todo el mundo ha coqueteado con sus amigos menos a él.**

**¿Quién no se pone así cuando tiene mucha hambre, en especial Dia?**

**¿Cuánto le debió haber pagado Ruby a Blue para que hiciera bien su trabajo?**

**¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capítulo?**

**¿Creían que me olvidaba de Dia? Todo el mundo tiene su lado malo.**

**Alguna duda o pregunta será respondida, las sugerencias y opiniones son bien recibidas o si tengo alguna falta también lo será. **

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
